


takes a sunrise to understand

by Jaybird_Wings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Slash, some of my own headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Caroline is trying to kill a monster that doesn't want to die in some weird mountain town, and the villagers say there's a witch.





	takes a sunrise to understand

            Caroline was getting tired of this trying to become a night idea. Every man scoffed or laughed at her, and five victories for her seemed to equal only one victory done by a man. But, she trekked on.

 

            She had heard of a monster with nine mouths was causing trouble in a mountain top town, tearing things- and people- up. It wasn’t easy killing it, and even then, the knights of the queen probably wouldn’t even recognize her efforts.

 

            The night after she killed the beast, it came back to life.

 

            She killed it again, harder this time because it anticipated her sword and protected its weak points harder. She killed it all the same.

 

            It came back a third time.

 

            After a few more battles with the monster, she came back to town to wrap of the deep gashes it left on her. While in town, she decided to interrogate some, find out more clues.

 

            “When did the monster appear?” She gruffly asked a citizen.

 

            “Well, it appeared soon after that strange woman came here.”

 

            “Strange woman?”

 

            “They say she’s a witch. She hides in a hut up the mountain. She must be connected.”

 

            And it’s always that, too. A woman seems strange and they call her a witch. When Caroline had her phrase of just trying to hide it out, she was shunned out as a witch. They said it was obvious by her unnatural height, the weird things she mutters under her breath.

 

            “Yes, I’m just cursing you all out.”

 

            They took her literally, and she wasn’t welcomed back.

 

            She hiked up to the hut on top of the mountain, the chill not as bad as her home at least. The lone home stood out, pristine and striking against the rock face.

 

            She really misses when she was living it as a thief. That was easy. She didn’t need to care about helping people and being dutiful. She could take anything she saw with ease- but that was a different version of her.

 

            Caroline knocks on the door.

 

            It cracks open, and she sees the sliver of a person beyond. She sees dark eyes and dark hair in braids.

 

            “Hello?” Her bright voice breaks through the dull whooshing of wind.

 

            “Hello. I’m investigating the monster that’s been attacking this town.”

 

            “I don’t know anything about a monster.” The villager answers quickly.

 

            The door closes in her face. It was stupid, stupid why was she investigating this girl when she just needed to kill the stupid monster again, whether it be three, nine, or thirty times. It has to stop getting up again sometime.

            This lady wasn’t a witch, she’s seen plenty of witches. She isn’t going to go hunt some innocent villager who doesn’t know a single thing about monsters.

 

            She goes out to the forest to kill the monster again, it’s slit pupils and glowing eyes easy to spot in the nighttime. 

 

            She clashes with the monster again, stabbing its skin through the thick fur, it hisses loudly. Caroline drives a sword through it for the final time as it falls again. She’s going to stick with it until it rises again. She’s going to kill it as many times as she needs to.

 

            A familiar bright voice breaks through the night, “Ah, you!”

 

            It’s the accused witch, in full view of the moonlight. She’s beautiful- and there, for some reason.

 

            “Ah, Ms. Sir knight miss, you’re here!” She shouts, smiling. Smiling?

 

            “You know about the monster…” Caroline groaned.

 

            She was so stupid to underestimate the pretty lady. No version of Caroline is without that weakness, though.

 

            “Well I just, erm, perhaps? It, uh, _used_ to be my cat?” She giggles.

 

            “And you’re really a witch.” Caroline raises her sword to the strange villager.

 

            “I mean, yes, but you say it like it’s a bad thing. I mean, they say cats have nine lives and I was just tinkering to make it true. But things didn’t turn out…right.”

 

            “And I’ve only killed it eight times…” They turn to look at a rising feline creature.

 

            Caroline readies her sword as the witch casts something that freezes the monster. They work together until it falls for a ninth time.

 

            The early sunrise light filters in through the leaves, and they both are exhausted.

 

            “So, what exactly is your name, miss knight sir?”

 

            “Sir Caroline. And you?”

 

            The witch giggles, “That’s not really your name like my name isn’t really Quanyii. But it’s nice to meet you all the same.”

 

            And Caroline would be lying if seeing the sunrise didn’t feel more beautiful at that moment with her.

 

            “But don’t think you’re getting away for this so easily. You created something that terrorized the people of this town. Why couldn’t you just be happy with a cute dog or something?” She said, standing up straight, facing Quanyii.

 

            “In my defense, it was an accident that I was trying to fix before you showed up.”

 

            She moved forward, but in a gust of wind, the witch was gone.

 

 

            It would not be the last time they would meet, though.

 

            

**Author's Note:**

> There are only FOUR works under this ship and that is a crime.


End file.
